Desafio Culinario
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: AU. Bien, era sencillo. Solo debía preparar la cena, ¿no? [Reto de cumpleaños para Mica Taisho del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Desafío Culinario**

**Summary:** AU. Bien, era sencillo. Solo debía preparar la cena, ¿no? [Reto de cumpleaños para Mica Taisho del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pairing: **InuYasha/Kagome

**Aclaración: **La idea de este fic es únicamente de Mica Taisho, la historia la escribí yo pero ella es quien dio las órdenes

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Número de palabras: **1,586 en total según Word.

**Género:** Family/Humor.

¡Kagome! ¡Tenemos hambre, ve a hacer la cena! – llamó un joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados a su esposa.

¡¿Puedes esperar?! ¡Trato de cambiar a Mitsuki! ¡En un minuto prepararé la cena! Será albondigón – respondió al llamado no tan amable de su esposo. ¿Acaso no comprendía que tenía una hija de la que ocuparse?

¡¿Albondigón?! ¡Otra vez no! – Se quejó – Mejor prepara otra cosa.

El albondigón esta solo de calentar, es lo más rápido que se puede hacer.

Pero Kagom…

¡Si tanto quieres comer otra cosa cocina tú! – le interrumpió rápidamente. La verdad, estaba muy cansada y además, tenía que salir a hacer unas compras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

¡Eso es de mujeres, Kag!

¡Claro que no! – dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hija – Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que no sabes cocinar.

Keh… Claro que sé cocinar.

¿Ah, sí? Entonces hazlo, InuYasha, veo que aceptas el reto – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida tomando su bolso y las llaves – vuelvo en un par de horas, que este la cena lista.

¡Espera, Kagome! – pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mujer ya había salido sin antes dar un buen portazo.

Bien. Tendría que cocinar él la cena, si es que no quería morirse de hambre toda la noche. Bueno, primero y antes que todo, debía hablar con su hija, ella siempre le ayudaba a su esposa a preparar la comida.

M-Mitsuki, cariño – dijo entrando al cuarto de la niña con cautela.

¿Qué ocurre, papi? ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir mama y tú?

Ehhhhh… Eso no importa, dime… ¿Mamá te ha enseñado a cocinar, no es así, cielo?

Lo sabía, has hecho enojar a mamá y como tú no sabes cocinar vienes a preguntarme a mí, ¿no?

Era increíble de lo que hablaba su hija con tanta naturalidad a sus cortos 7 años. Claro que ella aparentemente poseía la madurez de la cual él carecía.

Etto…

¿Qué tal si hacemos empanadas con salsa y fresco de pitahaya* para la cena? – dijo contenta cambiando de tema. Su chichi-hue solía ser muy infantil en ocasiones, prefería poder entretenerse con él un rato

¿Con jugo de pitahaya?

¡Hai!

La niña salió contenta tarareando de su habitación en dirección a la cocina, mientras que InuYasha solo observó a su pequeña abandonar el espacio donde se encontraban. Diablos… Odiaba el fresco de pitahaya.

xoxoxox

¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay que hacer primero? – preguntó observando la receta de las empanadas.

Sacar el pollo – dijo su hija como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, mirando a su padre como si fuera la persona más ignorante en el planeta. Aunque hablando de cocina, sí lo era.

Saco el pollo y lo puso en un plato.

¿Y ahora?

Pues desmenúzalo*

Está bien – dijo comenzando a hacer lo pedido, hasta toparse con algo como pellejoso - ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

¡Es cartílago, papá! Bien, ahora corta las verduras y ponlas en el aceite.

Bien.

Hizo lo pedido. Mitsuki interiormente se estaba divirtiendo, sabía que era malo divertirse a costa de la ignorancia de su padre, pero… era inevitable.

Listo. – dijo con orgullo al ver las verduras perfectamente cortadas.

Papá – le llamo su hija.

¿Uh?

Debías lavarlas primero.

xoxoxox

Bueno, por la moral higiénica de su hija hubo que botar todos los vegetales. A él no le hubiera importado realmente, después de todo, eran solo verduras, pero su hija insistió en la cantidad de enfermedades presentes en estas que no tuvo más opción que desechar las verduras que con tanto trabajo picó.

Ahora se encontraba cortando más verduras, ya lavadas, con suma impaciencia.

Listo. ¿Ahora qué? – dijo un poco cansado.

Pues ahora las pones en la paila con aceite y comienzas a freírlas con esta salsa.

Uhm – dijo mientras vertía el aceite en la paila. Espero un poco que este se calentara y luego echo las verduras - ¡Argh! ¡Quema!

¡Es que tenías el fuego demasiado alto! – dijo al ver como el aceite pringaba a su padre.

Luego del pequeño accidente con el aceite, Mitsuki le dijo que dejara las verduras un rato mientras las movía. Bien, dejaría que fuera ella la que cuidara la cocina, de todos modos, era menos probable que ella saliera lastimada a que si él lo hacía.

Se dirigió al sillón y se dejo caer sobre este, agotado. Suspiró. ¿En serio Kagome hacia eso TODOS los días sin un esfuerzo mayor? Bueno, era cierto que ella siempre se había ofrecido a prepararle la comida desde que era novios, pero… ¡Era ridículo!

¡Papá! – escuchó el llamado de su hija desde la cocina y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia allá.

¿Ya está? – pregunto esperanzado. La pequeña asintió. Para ahorrarle un poco de trabajo a su padre, ella misma preparó el pollo con verduras, pero él seria quien sufriría con la salsa, el envoltorio de las empanadas y el refresco. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

xoxoxox

Debes hacer el refresco.

Bien, bien, solo colocaré las pitahayas en el extractor de jugo.

Y así lo hizo. Luego de ponerle azúcar y dejarla en un pichel, prosiguieron.

Harina, agua, huevos… - le mencionaba a su padre mientras él hacia la masa para las empanadas.

¿Ya está?

¡Hai! Ahora solo debes aplanarla y empacar el pollo en ellas.

Colocó la masa sobre la mesa, que estaba levemente cubierta con harina para que no se pegara la masa en ella, y comenzó a aplanarla con el rollo de amasar mientras se limpiaba una gota de sudor de la frente.

Para su mala suerte una pequeña pero molesta mosca comenzó a revolotear alrededor de su cabeza, desesperándolo.

¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ¡Largo! – dijo utilizando el rodillo para ahuyentar a la mosca de forma brusca. Esto no fue muy buena idea, ya que botó el plato con el pollo ya listo y además rompió la llave del fregadero de la casa. Esto provoco que el agua comenzara a salir a chorrones por la misma.

¡Kyaa! – grito la pequeña al verse toda mojada - ¡Rompiste la llave! – chilló.

¡Kuso! A Kagome no le gustará nada esto – masculló intentando detener el agua. Al final cerro la llave que permitía el paso del agua hacia el fregadero.

Perfecto. Ahora la cocina estaba toda mojada, con pollo y trozos de plato roto por todos lados. Miró el reloj. ¡Mierda! Kagome tardaría lo más unos quince minutos en volver. Esto no acabaría bien. Para rematar, por querer apoyarse en la mesa boto la bolsa de harina abierta dejando blanca la cocina. Y para rematar, el fresco de pitahaya estaba al lado de la harina, así que sufrió el mismo destino.

_Mierda._

xoxoxox

¡InuYasha! ¡Mitsuki! ¡Ya volví! – gritó Kagome desde la entrada de la casa.

InuYasha se tensó al escuchar la voz de su mujer y entró en pánico. Salió rápidamente de la cocina, lleno de harina, mojado, embarrado de salsa, pollo y además sudado.

K-Kagome puedo explicarlo – se adelantó a lo que sea que ella fuera a decir.

¡Mamá! No te enfades con papá, es que él no tiene experiencia – trató de defenderlo su pequeña hija.

¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto al ver las fachas en las que se encontraban ambos. Un fugaz pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza. "_La cocina."_

Corrió rápidamente entre ellos y al llegar a la cocina ahogó un grito.

¡InuYasha! ¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste a nuestra cocina?! – gritó eufórica.

¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro! La niña quería empanadas, e intenté hacerlas pero…

¡Pero arruinaste toda la cocina! ¡Si tan solo hubieras aceptado que no sabes cocinar, esto no habría pasado!

¡Está bien! ¡Lo acepto! Soy un desastre en la cocina y en muchas otras cosas más, pero por favor perdóname.

Si, mami, papá hizo todo su esfuerzo, no te enojes mas con él.

La joven suspiró cansada y a la vez resignada.

Bien, pero tú limpiarás todo, ¿queda claro, InuYasha?

S-Si, c-claro, Kag.

¿Cenamos en el WacDonalds? – preguntó la pequeña.

Está bien, viendo que la cocina es un desastre, cenaremos fuera dijo Kagome – pero al regresar – se dirigió a su esposo – limpiarás todo.

Bien, su plan había salido a la perfección. En realidad, nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría haber salido tan bien. Hacía mucho que no se comía una de las hamburguesas del WacDonalds, y aunque haber utilizado a su padre para conseguir ir al restaurante no haya estado bien, había valido la pena.

xoxoxox

**N/A: **Bueno, he aquí mi fic terminado n.n Espero y les haya gustado, en realidad me divertí escribiéndolo.

***Pitahaya: **En Nicaragua le decimos así a esta fruta, pero en otros países se la conoce como "fruta del dragón". (Se pronuncia pitaya)

***Desmenuzar: **por si acaso no saben lo que significa, desmenuzar el pollo es dividirlo es pedacitos pequeños, como tiritas.

***Link del foro ¡Siéntate!: ** forum/SI%C3%89NTATE/84265/

Se despide: Tsuki-chan Scout


End file.
